El retorno de Tougou
by Sora2937
Summary: Después de perder todo el dinero en el Pachinko, Osomatsu se pasea por la ciudad visitando a sus hermanos con la sensación de ser observado, a pesar de no ver nada extraño a su alrededor. Al caer la noche, una silueta se cuela en la casa de los Matsunos. ¿Qué ocurrirá?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka-sensei, sólo me dedico a saciar a mi loca imaginación con historias varias sin ánimo de lucro, simplemente por el placer de escribir.

Querría agradecer a **NataNegra** por el review dejado en la anterior historia de Osomatsu-san! ¡Muchas gracias!

Dicho esto, ¡qué empiece la historia!

* * *

Los rayos del sol dan la bienvenida a un nuevo día en la ciudad de Akatsuka que, en medio de bocinas y pasos, se va levantando. Saliendo por la puerta principal de una casa tradicional con una gran sonrisa, está Osomatsu que se dirige hacia el Pachinko, después de buscar y coger prestados los ahorros de sus hermanos menores.

Viendo las luces de neón anunciando el negocio de azar, Osomatsu reprime un escalofrío que le recorre toda la columna. Extrañado, mira a su alrededor y no viendo nada raro, encoge de hombros y entra en el edificio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al cabo de tres horas, Osomatsu camina por la avenida con un rostro molesto y las manos escondidas dentro del bolsillo del hoodie rojo. De repente, ve una muchedumbre salir del interior de un edificio que anuncia, con un gran cartel, el concierto de una ídolo juvenil de larga cabellera rosa. Con los ánimos renovados, el chico se acerca el suficiente para ver a Choromatsu gritar un cantico nombrando diferentes razas de gatos y terminar con un grito nada masculino. Mostrando una sonrisa traviesa y rascándose debajo la nariz, Osomatsu se pone detrás de su hermano para exclamar con una voz aguda:

\- Nee, Choromatsu-kun, ¿querrías tener sexo conmigo?

\- ¿¡Nyaa-chan!? –responde el contrario girándose emocionado, para cambiar la expresión en reconocer el culpable.- ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces Osomatsu-nisan!?

\- Me alagas Choro. ¿Tan bien he representado a tu querida ídolo?

\- ¡Nada de nada! ¡No le llegas ni a suela del zapato!

\- Eso lo dices ahora pero antes te brillaban los ojos.

\- ¡No es verdad!

\- Sí lo es. Si es que soy genial.

\- Eres un inútil, tontomatsu-nisan.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Por cierto, gracias por hacer una pequeña aportación.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Aportación? ¿A qué?

\- A mí diversión de la tarde. Te devuelvo esto, ya no lo necesito –explica el mayor, entregando un objeto de color verde a Choromatsu.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Mi cartera!? ¿¡Está vacía!? ¿¡Por qué!?

\- ¡Te tendrás que buscar otro escondite! –exclama Osomatsu desde la distancia, despidiéndose con la mano alzada.

\- ¡No escapes, espúpidomatsu-nisan!

\- El concierto ya empieza~

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Esta me la pagarás!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andando entre los peatones, Osomatsu reconoce a una figura medio encorvada vestida con un hoodie violeta y decide seguirla hasta el interior de un callejón limitado por dos edificios. Al final, en un espacio rectangular, el chico de violeta se agacha a acariciar una banda de gatos que se le acercan sin miedo.

\- Veo que eres famoso por aquí…

\- ¡No me asustes así Osomatsu-nisan! –exclama el menor mostrando las orejas gatunas encima de la cabeza.

\- De verdad, a veces me haces dudar de tu naturaleza humana…

\- No digas tonterías… -murmura Ichimatsu sacando un paquete de sardinas del bolsillo.

\- Así que alimentas a los gatos, ¿eh? Es una lástima, con lo buenas que están estas sardinas… Es un desperdicio dárselas a los gatos…

\- Calla inútilmatsu.

\- Oh, venga, Ichimatsu~ Dale algunas sardinas a tu oni-chan~

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños.

\- Ichimatsu es malo… -dice el mayor con una falsa tristeza.

\- Y tu un vago.

\- Bueno, te recuerdo que todos lo somos, por eso seguimos siendo ni nis.

\- Sí, ya… Pero tú lo eres más. Eres el rey de los vagos.

\- Me alagas~ Ah, sí. Es un rollo cargar con peso muerto que no me sirve. Ten, muchas gracias por tu aportación~ -comenta Osomatsu mientras acerca un objeto violeta al menor.

\- ¿Eh? Espera… ¿Por qué tienes mi cartera? –pregunta Ichimatsu cogiéndolo rápidamente de la mano del mayor, para después, añadir- ¿¡Y está vacío!?

\- Sí, no he ganado nada en el Pachinko…

\- ¡Osomatsu!

\- ¿Sí? ¡Uah! ¡Ichimatsu das miedo! –grita el de rojo al ver al menor rodeado por una aura oscura y transformado en un gato humanoide.

\- ¡Esta me la pagas!

\- Lo siento~ Pero tengo otros planes y no es ser arañado por gatos, sean humanoides o animales. A cambio, ¡no me comeré estas sardinas secas! –exclama Osomatsu corriendo hacia la salida del callejón mientras lanza un manojo del alimento al suelo.

\- ¿¡Pero cuándo las has cogido!? ¡Me acordaré de esta!

En la entrada del callejón y antes de unirse a la multitud que anda centrada en sus cosas, Osomatsu mira a su alrededor al ser asaltado por una sensación incómoda. Al no ver nada anómalo, sigue su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Ostras, he llegado a la zona rica sin darme cuenta… -murmura Osomatasu al ver los altos rascacielos y las tiendas de marcas mundialmente famosas.

De repente, al ver un establecimiento de hostelería bastante famoso, dibuja una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia allí.

El interior con el suelo de madera, cuadros elegantes decorando las paredes y una suave música ambiente reciben al mayor que, decidido, se planta delante del chico de detrás la barra.

\- Totty~

\- Señor, agradecería que no me tratara con estas confianzas.

\- ¡Qué frío eres! ¡Oni-chan ha oído a su corazón romperse en mil pedazos! –exclama el de rojo arrugando la tela de la parte izquierda de su pecho.

\- Señor, le ruego que deje el teatro…

\- ¿¡Y seguirás con el teatro, Todomatsu!?

\- Señor, está haciendo esperar a los demás clientes. ¿Cuál es su orden?

\- Mmm… ¡Querría takoyakis!

\- Mucho me temo que no disponemos de ese alimento.

\- Eeeh~ Pues una cerveza.

\- Tampoco disponemos de esa bebida.

\- Eeeeh~ ¿¡Qué tipo de tienda es esta, sin cerveza ni takoyakis!? Pienso poner una reclamación…

\- Le recomiendo que mire la carta.

\- Me da pereza leer…

\- Todomatsu-kun… ¿Todo bien? –pregunta un hombre de mediana edad con gafas de montura negra.

\- Sí Usai-san, el cliente ya se iba.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién se va? Porque yo no pensaba irm-…

Sin previo aviso, Todomatsu coge al mayor de la capucha y lo arrastra hacia el exterior, donde lo lanza en un contenedor situado en un callejón al lado del café.

\- ¡Hey! ¿¡Qué haces Todomatsu!? ¡Esas no son formas de tratar a tu oni-chan!

\- ¿Eeh~? Sólo lanzo la basura donde toca… -dice Todomatsu con una voz inocente para a continuación, poner su cara amenazadora- Por cierto, Osomatsu-nisan… Vuelves a presentarte en mi lugar de trabajo… Y me encargaré de hacer tu vida un infierno…

\- T-Totty… C-cálmate ¿quieres? No me hagas esos ojos monstruosos…

\- Y con esto dicho, ¿Qué demonios quieres Osomatsu-nisan?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Es que uno no puede ir a ver a su querido hermano pequeño?

\- Imposible. ¿Qué quieres? No te pienso dar más dinero.

\- Buuh… Bueno, da igual. –afirma el mayor saliendo del contenedor y dirigiéndose a la calle mientras lanza un objeto hacia atrás.- Simplemente pasaba por aquí y he pensado visitarte, además que te quiero dar eso. Gracias por tu colaboración tan desinteresada al proyecto~

\- ¡Mi monedero! –exclama el menor al recibir el objeto rosado lanzado por el mayor y comprobar que está vacío.- A la próxima te lo pensarás dos veces antes de cogerlo, ¡Inútilmatsu!

\- Me gustará verlo hermanito~ -anuncia Osomatsu con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Con las manos dentro del bolsillo del hoodie y silbando contento, el mayor se dirige hacia al parque de la ciudad cuando, la sensación de una mirada penetrante dirigida hacia él, lo obliga a revisar a su alrededor sin ver nada fuera de lugar en una calle llena de personas trajeadas con americanas y corbatas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rodeado por la vegetación del parque, Osomatsu toma el camino hacia el puente de madera donde fácilmente reconoce a un chico vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalones con lentejuelas azules, apoyado sobre el barandal y leyendo un papel concentrado. Soltando una risita, Osomatsu se planta detrás y toca la espalda del contrario que en girarse curioso, se asusta de la mueca del mayor haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al lago.

\- Ups… -suelta el de rojo viendo las pequeñas ondas en la superficie del lago.

Después de salir del agua, Karamatsu vuelve al puente donde le espera un Osomatsu risueño.

\- Hey, Karamachu~ Qu-…

Un puñetazo del segundo hacía la cabeza del mayor, le interrumpe y le hace exclamar adolorido:

\- ¿¡Y este ataque gratuito hacia tu oni-chan!?

\- Por asustarme.

\- ¡No es culpa mía que seas tan fácil de sorprender! –en terminar la frase, Osomatsu recibe otro puñetazo- ¿¡Y este!?

\- Por mojarme.

\- ¡No he sido yo! ¡Ha sido el agua del lago!

\- ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? –pregunta el de azul alzando una ceja.

\- De Karamatsu, claro~ -recibiendo un tercer puñetazo, añade- Vale, vale, ¡Ha sido culpa mía! ¡Para de pegarme que tus golpes siempre sacan chichones!

\- Heh, soy un strong man.

\- No te creas la gran cosa, Cacamatsu. Te recuerdo que en fuerza física estamos igual.

\- Me sabe mal decírtelo, brother, pero eso era en secundaria. Creo que ahora estás desentrenado.

\- Que más querrías Karamachu~-exclama Osomatsu entre risas.

\- ¿Y qué querías Osomatsu?

\- Nada. Sólo pasaba por aquí.

\- No me lo acabo de creer…

\- Que malpensados sois todos~ Pero tenéis razón. Ten, te devuelvo esto.

\- ¿Mm? Qué raro, no recuerdo haberte dejado nada… ¿Qué es? –en reconocer su monedero de lentejuelas azules con su rostro impreso, Karamatsu borra su media sonrisa para añadir- ¿Por qué tienes mi cartera, Osomatsu? ¿Y por qué está vacía?

\- Considéralo un préstamo para tu oni-chan…

\- Ya veo… Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno, O-so-mat-su-ni-san...

\- ¿Eh? K-Kara… C-calma…

Concentrado en esquivar los golpes y escapar de la persecución del menor, Osomatsu ignora la sombría presencia escondida detrás de unos árboles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Maldito Karamatsu… Me ha golpeado de verdad… Ya no tiene respeto hacia su oni-chan…

Andando por la orilla del río, Osomatsu se frota los lugares donde seguramente aparecerán chichones y hematomas en las próximas horas. De repente, un grito familiar le obliga a pararse, y en identificar al culpable dibuja una sonrisa a la vez que se acerca hacia allí:

\- ¡Jyushimatsuuuu!

El nombrado, parando sus swings, se gira con una gran sonrisa para exclamar:

\- ¡Osomatsu-nisan! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

\- Muy bien, ¡hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle! Osomatsu-nisan, ¿por qué estás lleno de chichones?

\- Ah~ Es largo de explicar…

\- ¿Ha sido una discusión matrimonial con Choromatsu-nisan?

\- Mmm… No, mi waifu está tranquila últimamente…

\- ¡Ya veo!

\- ¿¡De verdad ves a tu oni-chan tan débil!?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¿Ha sido Karamatsu-nisan?

\- Ah, pues no era tan largo de contar…

\- ¿Y por qué te ha pegado, Osomatsu-nisan? ¿Qué le has hecho? ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- ¿¡Pero qué no ves estos chichones!? ¡Soy una víctima inocente!

\- ¡No cuela Osomatsu-nisan! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- Lástima… Tendré que practicar más… -dice el mayor pasándose el dedo por debajo de la nariz- Venga, ¡hoy me siento generoso así que jugaré un poco contigo!

\- ¿¡De verdad, Osomatsu-nisan!?

\- Sí, sí, venga, yo lanzo y tú golpeas.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

Una hora y media más tarde, Osomatsu yace tirado en el suelo, sudado y con la respiración irregular mientras Jyushimatsu sigue practicando los swings.

\- Quizás… Puede ser que sí esté desentrenado…

\- ¿Osomatsu-nisan se está haciendo mayor?

\- ¡No digas esas cosas Jyushimatsu-kun! ¡Qué entristeces a tu oni-chan! –exclama el mayor a la vez que el menor se ríe.

Con la respiración normalizada, Osomatsu se sienta en la hierba para comentar:

\- Ah, por cierto, te devuelvo esto… Jyushimatsu tendrías que aceptar que las bellotas no son dinero…

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué Osomatsu-nisan tiene mi cartera? ¡Y las bellotas siempre son útiles! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- He ido a jugar al Pachinko y lo he cogido prestado… Hey… ¿Por qué haces esa cara arrugada? H-hey, ¿qué haces con el bate? Ah, no, no, no, ¡no hagas el "Swing giratorio destructivo"! –grita Osomatsu empezando a correr río abajo, lejos de Jyushimatsu y de una silueta solitaria que, de pie, observa el crepúsculo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡Y por eso digo que me han perdido el respeto!

\- Yo me pregunto cómo no te han mandado a tomar viento…

\- ¿¡Por qué me dices estas cosas, Chibita!? –exclama Osomatsu golpeando la mesa con la lata de cerveza.

\- ¿¡De verdad me lo preguntas, maldito!?

\- ¡Pues sí! ¡Soy la leyenda del carisma! Encima que me preocupo de devolverlos las carteras, ¡y me lo pagan así!

\- ¡Este es el problema, maldición! ¿¡Por qué se los coges en primer lugar!?

\- Eeeh~… Fácil, quería ir al Pachinko pero no tenía dinero suficiente…

\- ¿Y preguntarles si te dejaban?

\- No me los hubieran dado.

\- Cosa que no me extrañaría…

\- ¡Chibita! ¿¡De parte de quién estás!?

\- ¡De nadie, maldición! ¿Has venido en busca de consejo o de consuelo?

\- ¡De consuelo, claro!

\- Pues te estoy consolando, maldición.

\- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Estás criticando mis acciones!

\- ¡Por qué eres tan estúpido que te lo mereces, idiota!

\- Eres un mal amigo, Chibita…

\- Pues soy el único que tienes y que además te da comida y bebida gratis porque nunca me pagáis…

Después de un pequeño silencio, Osomatsu bebe de la lata para suspirar y murmurar:

\- Qué complicado eres…

\- Aquí estabas Osomatsu-nisan…

Sorprendido, el nombrado se gira para ver a cuatro de sus hermanos pequeños con las chaquetas de baño y las palanganas.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicos?

\- ¿Es que aparte de idiota, ahora eres ciego? –pregunta Ichimatsu.

\- ¡Vamos a los baños! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- ¿Vienes o te quedas? –pregunta Todomatsu sin levantar la mirada del Smartphone.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacerme cargar con tus cosas, Inutilmatsu… -murmura Choromatsu con una segunda palangana.

\- ¡Claro que vengo! –exclama Osomatsu levantándose y acercándose al de verde- ¡Eres una muy buena waifu, Choro-chan!

\- ¡Ni digas memeces!

Los hermanos se alejan del bar de Chibita entre gritos y risas mientras el vendedor se los mira alucinado.

\- Ni nis tenían que ser… ¡Ah! ¡Pero paga lo que has bebido, maldito Osomatsu!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentados alrededor de la mesa del salón, los hermanos cenan los platillos dejados por su madre que, por motivos de un aniversario, se ha ido a casa de un familiar junto con su marido.

\- Hey, ¿dónde está Karamatsu? –pregunta Osomatsu curioso.

\- Ni idea. ¿Importa? –responde Ichimatsu.

\- Dices esto pero en el fondo estás preocupado… -comenta Todomatsu con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ni de coña.

\- Ahora que lo dices, no lo he visto desde la mañana… -reflexiona Choromatsu.

\- Yo lo he visto en el puente de siempre… ¡AH!

\- ¿¡Qué pasa Osomatsu-nisan!? –pregunta el de verde preocupado.

\- ¿Ves? Eres toda una waifu y mamá gallina, Choro-chan. –sin tiempo para reír, el de rojo deja ir un grito de dolor ante el puñetazo de Choromatsu- Au… ¿Hoy es el día de pegar a vuestro hermano o qué?

\- Eso es siempre, Osomatsu-nisan. –responde Todomatsu.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- ¡No es justo!

\- ¿Y? ¿A qué venía ese "ah"? –pregunta Choromatsu.

\- Ah, nada, que he visto a Karamatsu muy concentrado leyendo un papel.

\- ¡Bah! Seguro que era una de sus cartas de amor estúpidas. –responde el de violeta con un tono despreciativo.

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Que quién lo aguanta durante la pesca soy yo! –exclama Todomatsu molesto.

\- Pobre Karamachu~

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Osomatsu-nisan? ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle!

\- Porque él que las busca con tanto ahínco, ¡no ha conseguido a una fanática cómo yo!

La mesa se sumerge en un silencio que de repente, se rompe por las risas de los demás.

\- ¡Ei! ¡No os riais que es verdad!

\- ¿Y por qué te tendríamos que creer? –pregunta Choromatsu con una ceja alzada.

\- No te pongas celoso Choro-chan~ Tú eres mi waifu favorita. Pero ya que insistís, ¡os lo diré! Hoy he notado que alguien me seguía.

\- ¿Tan desesperado estás que imaginas cosas? –pregunta Ichimatsu con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

\- ¿Qué esperabas, Ichimatsu-nisan? Es un ni ni virgen al fin y al cabo. –apoya Todomatsu.

\- ¡Hey, qué todos lo somos! –exclama Osomatsu.

\- ¡Secross!

\- ¡No digas esas cosas Jyushimatsu!

\- Bueno, eso sólo destaca lo celosos que estáis. ¡Si es que soy genial!

\- Si por genial te refieres a la peor casta social… -empieza Todomatsu.

\- ¡Ni-ni!

\- Adicto a las apuestas… -añade Ichimatsu.

\- Y borracho inútil…

\- Este definitivamente eres tú. –terminan los cuatro menores a la vez.

El sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose y cerrándose, seguido por los pasos acercándose por el pasillo, hacen que Osomatsu exclame risueño:

\- ¡Y aquí llega Karamatsu!

\- Osomatsu-kun~

* * *

¡Chan chan chaaaan! Bonito momento para cortar la historia ¿Verdad? Lo siento pero de lo contrario quedaba demasiado largo (o quizás no lo sienta tanto :P ). Y ¿Quién será el recién llegado? ¿Dónde está Karamatsu? ¿El papel era una carta de amor? ¿Se la han dado o la entregará? ¿A quién? ¿A los peces quizá? Todos estos y más interrogantes serán resueltos en el próximo capítulo que será el último.

Como siempre muchas gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí y recordad: ¡Los reviews son muy preciados!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, holaa~

¿Cómo habéis estado? Pues lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí tenéis la segunda parte (y la última) de esta historia. ¡Espero que os guste!

¡Ah, sí! Como siempre los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Akatsuka-sensei.

* * *

\- Osomatsu-kun~

El nombre del mayor pronunciado por una voz masculina con un tinte de falsa amabilidad, sumerge el ambiente alegre y distendido de la sala en uno tenso. El rostro risueño del mayor se va perdiendo hasta convertirse en una mueca de terror. La puerta corredera se abre lentamente, mostrando a un hombre de cabellos castaños, ojos negros, pequeños y alargados, vestido con un conjunto de americana y pantalón amarillo con líneas horizontales y verticales marrones.

\- Cuánto tiempo, querido Osomatsu-kun…

Como si se hubiera prendido un interruptor, los hermanos Matsuno se mueven a la vez: Todomatsu, con pequeñas lagrimas asomando por los ojos, abraza el mayor que parece una estatua pálida, Jyushimatsu sin su sonrisa habitual coge el bate y se posiciona delante de los otros dos en una posición defensiva, Choromatsu con un rostro compungido se incorpora a medias y por último, Ichimatsu con una mezcla de rabia y miedo en el rostro sigue sentado en el suelo.

\- ¿Y esas caras? Pensaba que os alegraríais de verme… ¿No? Qué decepción…

\- ¿¡A qué has venido!? –pregunta Ichimatsu.

\- Nada. Sólo que he cumplido mi condena y he pensado en haceros una visita. Ya me disculparéis, pero con las prisas he olvidado traer un presente.

\- Tougou-san… Le ruego que abandone la casa inmediatamente… -dice Choromatsu con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

\- ¿Dónde ha ido la hospitalidad con la que me acogisteis hace diez años? Eso no puede ser, las buenas formas no se pueden perder. Veo que os tendré que enseñar algunas cosas.

\- ¡No queremos aprender nada de alguien tan menospreciable! –exclama Ichimatsu impaciente.

\- Está bien, la primera lección será cómo tratar a las personas mayores y empezaré por ti. –comenta Tougou acercándose al de violeta a la vez que muestra un cuchillo en la mano izquierda y acerca la derecha al rostro del menor.

De repente, se oyen unos pasos corriendo por el pasillo y lo siguiente que ven es a Tougou salir volando y estrellándose contra la mesa de la cocina, que se rompe por el exceso de peso. Sorprendidos, los cinco hermanos miran a la figura situada delante de Ichimatsu que viste un hoodie azul y pantalón tejano.

\- ¿Ka…Karamatsu…nisan? –pregunta Todomatsu inseguro.

Después de hacer un vistazo rápido a la sala y detectar la mirada perdida de Osomatsu, Karamatsu dice con una voz grave:

\- Coged a Osomatsu e id al puesto de Chibita. Explicadle todo. Él sabrá qué hacer.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Karamatsu-nisan? –pregunta Choromatsu confundido.

\- ¡Venga! ¡Haced lo que os digo, rápido!

\- ¿¡Con qué derecho te crees para mandarnos, Cacamatsu!?

\- ¡Soy el segundo más mayor y haréis lo que yo os diga!

Asustados, los cuatro hermanos sienten un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda ante la mirada afilada y la voz impotente que el segundo usa para amenazar, pero nunca hacia su familia. Notando la reacción de sus hermanos, Karamatsu relaja un poco su mirada para añadir:

\- Por favor, por una vez hacedme caso. Después me podéis seguir insultando y golpeando como siempre. Pero ahora, coged a Osomatsu y marchaos.

Escuchando trozos de madera cayendo al suelo, el de azul dirige la mirada afilada hacia Tougou que está sentado en el suelo de la cocina, frotándose alguna zona adolorida de la cabeza. Después de mirarse los unos a los otros, los hermanos menores deciden obedecer: Todomatsu e Ichimatsu cogen a Osomatsu y abandonan la sala, seguidos por Jyushimatsu. Choromatsu está a punto de cruzar el marco de la puerta, cuando ve a Karamatsu aún plantado en medio del salón sin dar señales de querer irse.

\- Karamatsu-nisan… ¿Por qué…? ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No te puedes quedar aquí!

\- Heh. Sí que puedo. De hecho, es mi deber.

\- ¡No es momento de ser doloroso! ¡Venga, vámonos! ¡Todos juntos!

\- Si nos vamos todos, ese nos perseguirá. Y eso no lo puedo permitir.

\- ¡No! ¡Escapemos todos juntos! ¡Kara-

\- ¡No pasa nada, Choromatsu-nisan! ¡Me quedaré con Karamatsu-nisan! ¡Hustle, hustle, muscle, muscle! –exclama Jyushimatsu posicionándose al lado del de azul con el bate preparado.

\- Agradezco este acto tan noble, my Little Jyushimatsu, pero no sería un buen hermano mayor si te dejo luchar aquí. Además, necesito que vayas con los otros y los protejas. No sabemos si ese tiene algún cómplice.

\- Pero…

\- ¡He dicho que os marchéis! ¡Ya! –exclama Karamatsu estresado al ver cómo Tougou se levanta hasta ponerse de pie.

Asustados por el grito del segundo, los dos menores abandonan la sala. Antes pero, Choromatsu ruega:

\- ¡Por favor, ve con cuidado! ¡No hagas tonterías! ¡Si ves que no puedes, huye!

\- Heh… Me temo que esto no está dentro de mis posibilidades… -murmura Karamatsu adoptando una postura defensiva.

Lo último que oyen los hermanos en alejarse de la casa es la risa lunática de Tougou y el ruido de un mueble rompiéndose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cinco hermanos, uno siendo arrastrado por dos de ellos, andan a paso rápido en dirección al bar ambulante de su amigo mientras vigilan sus pasos. Jyushimatsu, no queriendo decepcionar a su hermano, se dedica a dar vueltas alrededor de los otros con el bate listo para atacar a cualquier sospechoso.

Al girar en una esquina y ver los farolillos rojos, sus pasos se vuelven más ligeros por el alivio que les invade. De repente, Ichimatsu murmura:

\- ¿Se puede saber que cojones estamos haciendo?

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Ichimatsu-nisan? –pregunta Todomatsu.

\- ¿Desde cuándo hacemos caso a Cacamatsu?

\- Creo que ahora no es el momento para tus rabietas infantiles Ichimatsu.

\- Pero…

\- Karamatsu-nisan podrá con Tougou. Tenemos que confiar en él. –comenta Jyushimatsu sin su sonrisa habitual.

\- ¡No es qué no confíe, joder! –exclama Ichimatsu enfadado y deteniendo su andar- ¡Pero estamos hablando de Tougou! ¡Un ladrón y un asesino! ¡No es un pandillero de instituto!

\- ¡Ichimatsu! –grita Choromatsu viendo el miedo en los menores.

\- ¡No me pienso callar! ¿Y tú? ¿¡Hasta cuándo vamos a tener que cargarte!? –pregunta el de violeta soltando al mayor- No niego que pasaras miedo, sólo teníamos once años, pero… ¡Eso era antes! ¡Ahora somos adultos! ¿¡Dónde está tu tan asombrosa carisma!? ¿Era una mentira? –al ver la mirada perdida de Osomatsu, Ichimatsu aprieta la mandíbula y le da un puñetazo en la mejilla- Me das asco. Hablas mucho pero a la hora de la verdad no eres más que una basura, igual que todos los demás.

Sin decir nada más, Ichimatsu regresa sobre sus pasos.

\- ¡Ei! ¿A dónde vas?

\- A casa. No quiero dejar solo al único que no está huyendo como una gallina.

\- ¡No puedes! Karamatsu-nisan ha dicho qu-…

\- Pienso ir. Me da igual lo que me digáis. Vosotros id con Chibita que yo iré a casa.

\- Ichimatsu-nisan… -murmura Jyushimatsu viendo la figura de su hermano perderse detrás la esquina.- Estorbarás a Karamatsu-nisan…

\- Venga chicos… Vamos con Chibita de una vez… -comenta Choromatsu preocupado, ayudando a Todomatsu a cargar al mayor de todos.

El hombrecillo los recibe entre sus reclamos habituales pero al ver el estado del mayor y cómo lo ayudan a sentarse así como las miradas temblorosas de los demás, pregunta preocupado:

\- ¿Q-qué pasa, maldición?

\- Chibita… Estábamos en casa cuando ha aparecido Tougou… -comenta Choromatsu.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Karamatsu-nisan ha aparecido y se ha quedado a entretenerlo mientras nos hacía venir aquí… -relata Jyushimatsu.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Entonces el maldito no se equivocaba?

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –pregunta Todomatsu confundido.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Tenemos poco tiempo! ¿¡Dónde he dejado el papel!? Mierda, dónde… -exclama el calvo buscando por el interior de la tienda, estresado.

\- Chibita, ¿¡Qué pasa!? –interrumpe Choromatsu inquieto.

\- ¡Aquí está! ¡A callar, maldición! ¡Tengo que hacer una llamada! –explica el vendedor con el teléfono en la oreja y marcando un numero apuntado en un papel.

Mientras Chibita oye los tonos de espera, Choromatsu coge el papel para reconocerlo como un "busca y captura" con una foto de Tougou. A la parte inferior, hay un teléfono apuntado con tinta negra y una letra que reconoce como la de Karamatsu.

\- ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué significa esto, Chibita?

\- ¿Hola? ¿Inspector Kamiya? Sí, soy Chibita, amigo de Karamatsu. Llamo porque la persona que buscan, Tougou, está en casa de la familia Matsuno. ¿Cómo? Sí. No, no está… Se ve que se ha quedado allí… Pero están sus hermanos… Ah, sí, voy. –acercando el auricular a los nombrados, añade- Quiere hablar con alguno de vosotros.

\- Yo mismo… ¿Hola? Hola, soy Choromatsu Matsuno… Sí, era Tougou. Segurísimo. Esa persona… Nunca se olvida… -añade viendo al primogénito de la familia.- Por favor, por favor se los pido, ¡ayude a mi hermano!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichimatsu está delante de la casa, escuchando el estrepito viniendo de su interior, a la vez que intenta regular su respiración después de la larga corrida. Desea ir en ayuda de su hermano, pero las piernas no lo obedecen al recordar el cuchillo del hombre. De repente, la casa se queda en silencio. Temeroso, Ichimatsu decide entrar y coge un bate de Jyushimatsu apoyado contra la pared del recibidor. Con pasos sigilosos, se dirige al salón cuando escucha la voz de Tougou:

\- El juego ha terminado… Una vez termine contigo, iré a por tus hermanos.

\- No… Les pongas… Un dedo encima…

\- No estás en posición de ordenarme nada.

\- ¡No te atrevas!

\- Adiós, Matsuno-kun~ -dice Tougou, sentado a horcajadas encima de Karamatsu, alzando el cuchillo por encima de su cabeza.

Repentinamente, se oye un golpe seco y Tougou cae hacia un lado, dejando a la vista un Ichimatsu jadeante y tembloroso con el bate abajo.

\- ¿I-Ichimatsu? ¿Pero cómo?

\- ¡Mierda, Cacamatsu! ¿¡De verdad estás dispuesto a morir!? ¡No valemos tanto! ¡Piensa un poco más en ti!

\- ¿Y los otros?

\- Con Chibita. Supongo. Venga, ¡nos vamos! –exclama Ichimatsu arrodillándose delante del mayor.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Ni peros ni hostias! ¡Nos vamos ya! –interrumpe el de violeta, pasando un brazo del mayor por encima de su espalda.

\- Joder… Qué familia más toca narices… -murmura Tougou de pie detrás de Ichimatsu con el cuchillo listo.

\- ¡Ichimatsu!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una sensación desagradable asalta el interior de los cuatro hermanos sentados en los bancos del bar de Chibita. De repente, después de un respingo, Osomatsu parpadea confundido para levantarse y empezar a correr:

\- ¡Mierda!

\- ¿¡Osomatsu-nisan!? –exclaman los tres restantes, siguiéndolo.

\- ¡Un momento! ¡No os vayáis, maldición!

Las sirenas de los coches de la policía y de una lejana ambulancia resuenan con fuerza frente la casa de la familia Matsuno. Los cuatro hermanos, jadeando, dan un vistazo a su alrededor en busca de los dos faltantes, deseando que el mal presentimiento desaparezca.

\- ¿Sois los hermanos Matsuno? –pregunta un hombre de ojos verdes, vestido con una gabardina larga hasta las rodillas y un sombrero marrón decorado con una cinta verde.

\- Sí, señor. –responde Osomatsu- ¿Y usted es…?

\- El inspector de policía Kamiya. ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? Pensaba que había dejado claras las órdenes.

\- Karamatsu-nisan e Ichimatsu-nisan, ¿cómo están? –pregunta Jyushimatsu preocupado.

\- Sobre eso…

\- ¡Díganos cómo están, por favor! - exclama Todomatsu.

\- ¿Me dejáis terminar? Ichimatsu, el del hoddie violeta, está en perfecto estado. Diferente es el caso del joven Karamatsu que presentaba numerosas heridas, motivo por el cual se ha trasladado a un hospital cercano.

\- ¡Inspector Kamiya! –exclama un chico de cabellos negros bien peinados, ojos rosados, vestido con una americana grisácea y una corbata rosa, haciendo una salutación militar.

\- Detective Irino, dime.

\- El culpable ya ha sido reducido y se está procediendo con el traslado al centro penitenciario.

\- Perfecto. Pon un cordón policial alrededor del coche principal. No quiero más problemas por esta noche.

\- ¡Entendido!

Sólo se había retirado el detective que se empezaron a oír los gritos de Tougou, siendo escoltado por cuatro hombres. Furioso, Osomatsu se abalanza encima del asesino para cogerlo por el cuello de la camisa, ignorando los gritos de sus germanos.

\- Oh, Osomatsu-kun…

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Esta será la última vez que amenazas a mi familia! En su día no pude hacer nada porque era un niño y hoy porque me he dejado llevar por el terror. Pero ya no. ¡He crecido y juro que a la próxima te haré frente!

\- Ya veo… Hoy me he divertido más de lo esperado… Si él me ha dado pelea para derribarlo, me pregunto cuanto durarías tú…

\- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

\- ¡Osomatsu-nisan!

\- ¿¡A qué esperáis!? ¡Separadles de una vez! –ordena el inspector Kamiya.

Después de unos minutos de conmoción, los policías consiguen separar a Tougou de Osomatsu y llevarlo hasta el camión de los detenidos que arranca en dirección desconocida.

\- ¡He dicho que no quería problemas y tú los provocas! –se queja el inspector mirando a Osomatsu.- ¡Con un peligro libre ya tengo más que suficiente!

\- La juventud de hoy es demasiada impulsiva… -comenta el detective Irino viendo al mayor regañar al del hoddie rojo.

\- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- Claro joven Matsuno.

\- Mi nombre es Choromatsu. ¿Ya saben qué pasará con Tougou?

\- Mmm… Es complicado porque no entra dentro de la nuestra jurisdicción pero… Teniendo en cuenta su falta durante el seguimiento de la condicional, la reincidencia y los crímenes cometidos en poco tiempo… Si no le cae una cadena perpetua serán bastantes años de prisión.

\- Ya veo… Gracias a Dios…

\- ¿Dios? Se equivoca Choromatsu, a quién tenéis que agradecer es al joven Karamatsu.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? –pregunta Todomatsu uniéndose a la conversación.

\- Hace una semana, Karamatsu vino a la nuestra oficina después de ver un cartel de busca y captura de Tougou. Nos explicó que gracias a vosotros, en especial a Osomatsu, fue a prisión y estaba preocupado que reapareciera con motivos de venganza. En más de una ocasión tuvimos que obligarle, y muchas fueron acompañado, a regresar a casa porque queriendo ayudar, se exponía demasiado.

\- Como hoy. –suspira el inspector Kamiya- Le dijimos que en caso de verlo, evitara un enfrentamiento directo y nos avisara lo más rápido posible.

Dando por terminada la conversación, los dos oficiales se ponen a hablar entre ellos y a gritar las órdenes a los demás agentes.

\- Hace una semana… -murmura Jyushimatsu ocultando la boca tras la manga del hoddie.

\- Es cuando empezó a irse temprano por la mañana y volver a media noche… -reflexiona Choromatsu.

\- También es cuando dejó de venir a los baños públicos con nosotros… -añade Todomatsu.

\- Mierda, estúpido Karamatsu. De tan bueno resulta idiota. –exclama Osomatsu enfadado.

\- Osomatsu-nisan, ¿iremos al hospital?

\- Sí, claro que iremos Jyushimatsu.

\- ¡Ei! ¿¡A dónde vais!? –grita el inspector viendo al grupo de hermanos alejarse.

\- ¿No es evidente? Al hospital.

\- Subid al coche, os llevo.

\- Gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dentro del coche de policía, Choromatsu está sentado en el asiento de copiloto mientras los demás están en los de detrás.

\- Osomatsu-nisan… ¿Crees que Karamatsu-nisan estará bien? –susurra Todomatsu.

\- Seguro que sí… Es Cacamatsu, es demasiado cool para morir.

\- Sí… Sí, claro…

\- Tiene que estar bien, ya lo verás. –asegura Osomatsu en un intento de transmitir confianza a los menores, sin poder deshacerse de la inquietud interna.

Las paredes blancas de la recepción del hospital reciben al grupo que sin más demora, se acercan a la administrativa de detrás el mostrador. Tras un breve carraspeo, Choromatsu pregunta:

\- Perdone, ¿me podría indicar dónde se encuentra Karamatsu Matsuno?

\- Claro, un momento… Ahora está en el Box-24 de urgencias pero… ¡Ei! ¡No corran por los pasillos! –exclama la fémina viendo a los cuatro jóvenes irse precipitadamente.

Los cuatro hermanos siguen las indicaciones hasta llegar al edificio de urgencias con el corazón acelerado. Ignorando los pacientes atendidos en medio del pasillo, se plantan delante la puerta corredera del box-24. Sin saber qué hacer, se miran entre ellos en un intento de trasmitirse ánimos, cuando de repente, la puerta se abre dejando paso a una enfermera con el carrito de curas. Sin querer, los cuatro pares de ojos se desvían al bote de la basura, donde se podían ver numerosas gasas manchadas con sangre. Después de una ligera inclinación de cabeza y cerrar la puerta, la enfermera entra en el box de al lado.

Viendo a los menores dubitativos con ligeros temblores, Osomatsu hace una respiración profunda y abre la puerta con brusquedad.

En medio del pequeño box con una estantería llena con material médico como única decoración, está Karamatsu, medio incorporado encima la camilla y mirando a sus hermanos con sorpresa.

\- ¿B-Brothers? ¿P-Pero qué…?

\- ¡Karamatsu! –interrumpe el mayor lanzándose a abrazar al segundo siendo imitado por los menores.

Una silueta violeta se interpone en medio, impidiendo que los cuatro recién llegados pudieran tocar al de azul.

\- ¿Ichimatsu? ¿Qué haces? Venga, apártate. –exclama Osomatsu confundido.

\- Ni de broma.

\- ¡No seas egoísta, Ichimatsu-nisan! ¡Nosotros también queremos estar con Karamatsu-nisan! –añade Todomatsu desesperado.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué le abráis las heridas que a duras penas le han podido controlar?

\- No es para tanto, Ichimatsu. Estoy bien. –afirma Karamatsu con una sonrisa.

\- Tú calla, Kusomatsu.

\- I-Ichimatsu… ¿Tú estás bien? –pregunta Choromatsu analizando al menor.

\- ¿Mm? Sí, esta basura incombustible está ilesa… Gracias a… a…Ku-Karamatsu-nisan… -murmura fijando la vista en el suelo.

Aprovechando la bajada de defensas del de violeta, Osomatsu se repone de la sorpresa y lo sobrepasa decidido a abalanzarse encima del de azul.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Espera Osomatsu-nisan!

Karamatsu, aún chocado por la sorpresa, se asusta ante la mirada decidida del mayor por lo que cierra los ojos. Unos brazos rodeándolo con delicadeza, lo obligan a abrir los ojos para encontrarse a Osomatsu con las rodillas encima la camilla y la cabeza escondida en el hueco de su espalda.

\- Osomatsu… ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

\- Karamatsu… ¿Eres idiota? ¡El único herido eres tú! ¿Por qué narices me preguntas si estoy bien?

\- Bueno, antes no hacías buena cara… Y I'm fine.

\- ¡Eso me lo dices cuando no tengas las pintas de una momia, idiota!

\- Oh… Creo que ya tengo disfraz para Halloween…

\- ¿¡Eres idiota!? ¿¡Por qué te lo tomas con tanta calma!? –exclama Osomatsu descubriendo su rostro con los ojos brillantes por el llanto inminente- ¿¡Es qué eres tan estúpido que no eres consciente que podrías haber muerto!? ¡Ese hombre no tiene compasión hacia ningún ser vivo, sea animal o humano! ¿¡Sabes qué podría haber ocurrido!? ¿¡Sabes al peligro al que te has expuesto!? ¿¡Y de forma gratuita!?

\- No digas tonterías, Osomatsu… ¿Miedo? Claro que lo he tenido. No soy tan estúpido… Miedo a ser herido, miedo a morir… Lo he notado paralizándome en el salón pero… Pero cuando pensaba que un pequeño error podía significar perder a mi familia… Todo perdía importancia.

\- Karamatsu-nisan…

\- Sé que soy bastante torpe pero… Si es por proteger a mi familia, no dudaré en ponerme a la defensiva y más, cuando amenazaba con llevarse a nuestro líder autoproclamado que, por mucho que nos moleste, no podemos negar que es el núcleo de la familia.

\- Pero…

\- ¿No lo decías tú, Osomatsu? Somos una misma alma dividida en seis. Si falta uno, no será lo mismo, así que ¡prefiero mil veces morir que ver a alguno de mis hermanos herido sin hacer nada!

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías, Kusomatsu!

\- ¿I-Ichimatsu?

\- ¿¡Con qué derecho te crees para decidir si mueres o no!? ¡Si es así, no quiero que me protejas!

\- Ichimatsu tiene razón.

\- ¿O-Osomatsu?

\- S-sé que no solemos tratarte muy bien, quiero decir, te insultamos y te pegamos la mayoría del tiempo pero… ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no te queremos! Además, ¡aplícate la historia! ¡Tampoco seriamos sextillizos sin ti! ¿¡Es que no lo ves!? ¡Idiota! –exclama Osomatsu ocultando otra vez su rostro.

\- Si somos una misma alma, ¿qué te hace pensar que nosotros no nos sentimos igual que tú? Por favor, no vuelvas a exponerte a un peligro tan grande… Karamatsu-nisan… -murmura el de verde abrazando el de azul y escondiendo el rostro en la otra espalda.

\- Choromatsu.

\- ¡Karamatsu-nisan es un egoísta! ¡Quería irse primero, sin nosotros! Si Karamatsu-nisan se va… ¿Con quién jugaré cinco horas al béisbol o cantaré en el techo? –grita Jyushimatsu con grandes lagrimones abrazándose al torso de Karamatsu.

\- J-Jyushimatsu…

\- ¡Somos seis, y yo quiero tener a mis cinco inútiles ni-san a mi lado! ¡Ni uno más ni uno menos! ¿¡Quién me preparará mis galletas con chispas de chocolate favoritas o me consolará en los días que estoy triste!? –exclama Todomatsu abrazándose a la otra mitad del torso del de azul.

\- T-Todomatsu…

\- ¿¡Es que aún no lo has entendido!? ¡Pues escúchame bien, por qué no lo volveré a repetir! ¡Tú eres nuestro hermano mayor! ¡Eres el segundo de los sextillizos! ¿¡Qué sería de nosotros sin el azul amable y compasivo!? ¡El azul que siempre se asegura de nuestro bienestar, y tiene una sonrisa amable para la basura que no sabe valorarlo! ¡No te atrevas a dejarnos antes de tiempo, Karamatsu-nisan! –explota el de violeta, estirándose entre las piernas de Karamatsu para abrazar el torso, entre el sexto y el quinto.

\- I-Ichimatsu…

\- ¡Te queremos, Karamatsu-nisan!

\- ¿¡Te ha quedado claro!? –añade Osomatsu.

\- C-Chicos… -rodeado por los colores de sus hermanos, acunándolo con cuidado y afecto, Karamatsu no aguanta más y empieza a llorar- ¡L-Lo siento! ¡E-Entendido, l-lo tendré en mente para la próxima!

Entre el llanto e hipidos, la angustia que amenazaba en ahogar el corazón de cada uno, es expulsada y reemplazada por un profundo alivio.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo amig s!

¡Voy a responder por primera vez a mis primeros reviews! ¡Qué ilusión! ToT

\- NataNegra: ¡me alegro tanto que te haya gustado! Y es un gran honor que me digas que he sabido captar la esencia del anime xD Sí, me basé en ese capítulo para hacer los encuentros entre los hermanos. Ostras, siento que te hayas visto en esta situación pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo y así lo hice ;) Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y estuviera al nivel de las expectativas. Otra vez, muchas gracias por tu review y ¡Cuídate tú también! Nos vemos en el siguiente fic.

A los que habéis llegado aquí, muchas gracias y como siempre se agradecen los reviews.


End file.
